Koi wa itsumo Arashi
by Ruri-Sakuma
Summary: «Si solo se trata de un sueño... yo... quiero seguir soñando» Cap II ::Shonen Ai:: OishixEiji
1. Declaración Involuntaria

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'diálogos'

«_pensamientos_»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Koi wa itsumo Arashi**

("El amor es siempre como una tormenta")

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo I**

"_Declaración Involuntaria_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"_Di lo que sientes_"

Habían sido las palabras exactas de Tezuka.

«_Como si fuera tan fácil_» Refunfuñó para sus adentros mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Observó su imagen en el espejo. Se veía realmente mal. Había pasado algunas noches sin comer, y sin poder dormir, incluso, había estado algo distraído durante los entrenamientos. Cosa que no había agradado mucho al capitán.

¡Bah!

Era justamente él quien menos le importaba en ese momento.

«_Uno va en busca de apoyo o... en fin, algún consejo, y me sale con esto_»

Abrió el grifo y lavó sus manos.

Pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Debía sincerarse con aquella persona y declararle por fin sus sentimientos.

Era hora de poner en claro todo. El único inconveniente era su miedo.

Temía a la reacción que aquello originaría en su amigo. En su mejor amigo. Su compañero de tenis. Aquel que le había robado el corazón, y de lo cual recién había caído en cuenta hace poco.

.-'Como si pudiera salir a su encuentro y decirle: ¿Qué tal, Eiji? Me alegra mucho verte, ¿sabes? Llevo algún tiempo enamorado de ti y...'

No pudo terminar lo que tenía planeado decir pues al levantar la mirada, vio el reflejo de Kikumaru parado en la puerta del vestidor, con una sonrisa en labios y las mejillas levemente teñidas de rubor.

«_Oh Dios_»

Kami-sama había sido realmente cruel al ponerlo en aquella situación.

Se giró para poder dar una explicación coherente a su amigo pero este se le adelantó.

.-'¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Oishi?'.-preguntó el neko con cierta timidez.

.-'Bueno... yo...'

.-'Porque tu también me gustas mucho'

Sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora después de haber escuchado esas palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón todo a su alrededor comenzó a verse borroso.

«_Debo estar soñando_»

Eiji asustado solo pudo ver a Syuichiroh desplomarse frente a él.

.-'¡¡Oishi!'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri: **wiii! Mi primer fic de PoT jejeje n.n sé que me quedó muy corto u.ú pero es el primer capítulo, el segundo ya lo tengo casi listo, lo pondré en un par de días. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! nOn


	2. Breve Aclaración

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron y dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.-'diálogos'

«_Pensamientos_»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Koi wa itsumo Arashi**

("El amor es siempre como una tormenta")

**Por: **Ruri Sakuma

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se había dirigido al vestuario con la excusa de buscar a Oishi, pues Inui había querido hacerle probar su nuevo zumo, según él: mejorado.

Pero lo que le preocupaba en ese momento no era precisamente "esa" extraña bebida, sino su amigo, el cual había estado comportándose de manera muy sospechosa en las últimas semanas.

Aun así, en su última conversación había dado a entender que no sucedida nada.

«_Oishi, eres un mentiroso_»

Ese fue el pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente aquella vez. Syuichiroh era malísimo mintiendo, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de sus engaños si lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

«_Si no quiere contármelo pues... ¡bien! Pero mentirme, es algo que no pienso tolerar_»

Kikumaru hizo un pequeño puchero, de manera que cuando entrara a los vestidores, Oishi comprendiera que estaba enfadado. Sí, así debía ser.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta. Tomó aire para poder "montar una escenita", y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, logró escuchar a su amigo decir un par de cosas. Parecía estar refunfuñando algo.

Giró levemente la perilla, logrando escuchar más claramente, sin embargo, se mantuvo detrás de la puerta para no ser descubierto.

.-'Como si pudiera salir a su encuentro y decirle¿Qué tal, Eiji? Me alegra mucho verte¿sabes? Llevo algún tiempo enamorado de ti y...'

Eiji hubiera querido escuchar más sino hubiera sido porque Oishi se percató de su presencia. Sonrió dulcemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, había sido la declaración más tierna que había escuchado.

Syuichiroh intentó decir algo, o al menos eso creía el neko pues lo vio abrir la boca un par de veces pero ninguna palabra salió, fue por eso que se adelantó. Quería escucharlo nuevamente, quería estar seguro.

.-'¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Oishi?'.-preguntó con cierta timidez, mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás suyo.

«_No vas mentir esta vez¿verdad?_»

.-'Bueno... yo...'

.-'Porque tu también me gustas mucho'

Eiji siempre había sido directo bajo cualquier circunstancia, y en esta ocasión no odió serlo. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el rostro confundido de su amigo, para luego verlo desplomarse delante de él.

Algo no estaba bien, nada bien.

.-'¡Oishi!'

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo II**

"_Breve Aclaración_"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios después de haber pasado menos de cinco minutos del último. El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente, haciendo que una hora, incluso media, pareciera una total eternidad.

Pero no importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera que esperar, permanecería ahí hasta que por fin despertara. Y a decir verdad, estaba algo impaciente, y deseaba que pronto lo hiciera.

Frente a él, se encontraba Oishi, sumergido en un largo sueño. Su rostro lucía pálido, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban demasiado marcadas, mucho más de lo normal.

.-'Seguramente has estado exagerando con tu itinerario nuevamente¿cierto?'.-habló como si esperara una respuesta del otro.

Suspiró nuevamente pero esta vez una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en rostro.

.-'¿Sabes? No esperaba que... las cosas sucedieran así, cuando llegué al vestuario... estaba enfadado contigo, a que sí, y con justa razón... siempre estas guardándote tus cosas y problemas, y cada vez que necesitas ayuda te rehúsas a que te la den... y ciertamente espero que aprendas tu lección. La enfermera ha dicho que necesitas un descanso... es el colmo contigo pero... ¿sabes?'.-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor antes de poder continuar.-'Si no fueras así como eres... creo que nunca me habría enamorado de ti'

Una risita se le escapó. Estaba completamente seguro que no tendría el valor para decirle aquello si estuviera despierto... o al menos no sin que ambos no se sintieran avergonzados.

«_Quizás te desmayes si lo hago_»

Fue el divertido pensamiento que se cruzo en su mente. Sin embargo, antes de pudiera continuar con su monólogo, un quejido lo hizo reaccionar.

Parpadeó varias veces y observó con desconcierto a su compañero, el cual parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Syuichiroh se movió bajo las blancas sábanas que lo cubrían, y sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la poca luz que ingresa por la ventana.

.-'¿Dónde...?'.-colocó una mano sobre su frente ante el inminente dolor de cabeza. Solo recordaba haber estado en los vestidores, cambiándose para poder asistir a su práctica pero se había retrasado al ver su deplorable estado en el espejo.

¿Y después de eso? Cierto. Estaba enfadado con Tezuka. Como olvidarlo.

'_Como si pudiera salir a su encuentro y decirle¿Qué tal, Eiji? Me alegra mucho verte¿sabes? Llevo algún tiempo enamorado de ti y...'_

Oh sí. Claro que recordaba haber dicho eso también. Pero faltaba algo más. ¿Por qué no había terminado aquella frase¿Por qué...?

'_¿Es cierto lo que dijiste, Oishi? Porque tú también me gustas mucho'_

Ah claro. Eiji había escuchado su declaración involuntaria. Bien. Ahora que ya sabia que había sucedido... ¡Un momento¡Él había entrado¡Había entrado en aquel momento y...!

Oishi se incorporó violentamente, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un balde agua helada sobre él.

No podía ser cierto. Kami-sama simplemente no podía hacerle esto.

.-'Hola...'.-se aventuró a decir Kikumaru después de observar el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.-'¿Ya te sientes mejor... o quieres que llame a la enfermera?'

.-'Eiji... yo... no... bueno sí... pero... verás...'

.-'¿Sí?'

Oishi se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que su rostro se pintara de un rojo muy fuerte. ¿Cómo explicarle? Sentía que su mente estaba en blanco y que las palabras permanecían en su garganta, sin ganas de salir.

.-'Oishi... estas tan rojo como un tomate'.-sonrió divertido.-'¿No tendrás fiebre?

El pelirrojo se acercó a su amigo y colocó una mano en su frente y la otra mano en la de su amigo, quedando a corta distancia.

.-'Uhm... pues parece que no, de todos modos llamaré a la enfermera'

Eiji se incorporó lentamente. Sin embargo, antes de que se alejara completamente de su amigo, Oishi colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

.-'¿Sucede algo?'.-preguntó, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

.-'Yo tengo que explicarte... es que yo... quiero aclarar algo...'.-tragó saliva antes de continuar. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Solo quería asegurarse... nada más, incluso ya tenía una respuesta por más inesperada que hubiera sido.

Pero lo que siguió fue tan inesperado como la respuesta antes dada.

Eiji sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, uniendo sus labios con los de su amigo en un inocente beso, el cual duro un par de minutos, hasta que, así como había dado el primer paso, Kikumaru se alejó, para volver a mostrar su cautivadora sonrisa.

.-'¿Ahora si esta todo claro?'.-preguntó el pelirrojo.

Si Oishi hubiera podido ruborizarse más, seguramente ya lo hubiera hecho.

.-'Sí...'

Y luego de dar su respuesta, volvió a caer dormido.

.-'¿Oishi¿Oishi¡¡¡Oishi!'.-exclamó zarandeándolo un par de veces.

«_Si solo se trata de un sueño... yo... quiero seguir soñando»_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del Capítulo II**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de Ruri:** Al fin! Capítulo II arriba oWo wiii xD ciertamente lamento mucho la demora, siempre me estoy disculpando con mis lectores u.uU y como que ya agarré la manía de retrasarme con las publicaciones, gomen nasai a todos! Solo espero que el segundo capitulo halla sido de vuestro agrado, procuraré no demorarme en subir el siguiente capitulo n.n

Gracias por leer! x )


End file.
